


Feels Like Home

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Time, F/M, Fluff, Some Cuddling, Some UST, season 7, some hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Scully really needs a hug.





	Feels Like Home

Mulder is more than a little surprised to find Scully knocking on his door. She told him in no uncertain terms that she would not go on any cases, would not be tricked into any old house - haunted or not - and that she would not be available until after Christmas. Yet here she is on December 23rd, hugging her middle and biting her bottom lip.

“I need a hug.” Is all she says, a pout on her lips. Mulder is still too shocked to see her here and she misunderstands his silence. “I didn’t mean to bother you, I just-” He may not have found his words - yet -, but he’s no longer frozen in place. He grabs her by the arms and hauls her inside the apartment.

“Mulder, I-,” He cuts her off by throwing his arms around her. She hasn’t said why she needs a hug and it doesn’t matter. She asked for a one and that’s the one thing he can do. He tightens his arms around her and wishes her coat wasn’t in the way. She’s smaller than usual so she is not wearing her heels. She’s the perfect height to rest his head upon hers. Mulder sighs. She smells like strawberry and vanilla shampoo, like fresh, winter air and like Scully. His favorite scent.

“Thank you,” she mumbles into his shirt, her own arms tightening around him too. Whoever hurt her, Mulder wants to have a word with them.

“What happened?” He kisses the crown of her head just because.

“Christmas.” She’s still speaking into his shirt, the words getting lost in the fabric. He feels them more than he hears them. But he doesn’t want to let go of her. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Scully, you’re always welcome here. You know that, right?” She is quiet, too quiet. He loosens his grip on her, even though he doesn’t want to. He has to see her face. She’s still pouting, looks younger than he’s ever seen her. Her face is devoid of make-up and he’s so close that he can count her freckles.

“I could have called. I didn’t know if you were home.”

“Where else would I be?” She mirrors his smile. “The question is why aren’t you at your mother’s? You told me not to bother you until after the holidays.” A promise he almost broke a couple of times. A weekend without hearing from Scully is hard enough. Four days without her is insufferable.

“I was wrapping gifts and… I just-,” she looks down at her shoes; he knows why, understands it, too. She doesn’t want him to see her sad. Seven years in and she still thinks he could think of her as weak. As if.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He touches her chin to make her look up at him. As much as the unshed tears in her eyes break his heart, he won’t mention them. “Join me on the couch? I’m watching a movie.” She hesitates.

“What kind of movie?”

“A perfectly wholesome Christmas movie. Come on.” Scully finally takes off her coat and Mulder is happy to see her in a soft sweater, not in her business attire. She sits next to him, but not too close. That won’t work today. He scoots closer and puts his arms around her. Her sigh is full of relief as she cuddles close to him, their bodies touching intimately at almost every angle.

“I was thinking of Missy and my dad, Emily.” Her voice is soft when she speaks. There’s a family on the screen, too, though Mulder has long stopped paying attention to the movie. The woman in his arms is his only concern. He squeezes her shoulder in sympathy.

“I was wrapping presents for Matty, my nephew, and I guess it just hit me.” The fact that Emily is gone. The fact that the IVF didn’t work. Mulder has been thinking about it, too, longing for the child that never was.

“I’m sorry.” He kisses her temple.

“It’s not your fault. None of it.”

“But-” Scully turns to him and it’s awkward, but he closes his mouth. She nods and cuddles back into his side. He sighs, holds her close. She’s so soft and warm; she feels right here next to him, in his arms.

“What is it about Christmas that makes us so nostalgic? You know what I was thinking about too?”

“Tell me.”

“We always had a fireplace. No matter where we lived, the house always had a fireplace. My dad would light it for Christmas every year. No one else was allowed to do it. We knew that as soon as Ahab got home for Christmas, he’d light the fireplace. One year his ship was late and I feared he wouldn’t get home in time to light it. I couldn’t sleep so I went downstairs. My mom was still awake and I asked what would happen if dad didn’t make it in time. So she and I lit the fireplace together. It became a new tradition.” Scully is staring into the distance, smiling, seeing the movie of her own past. Mulder watches her, mesmerized by how beautiful she looks, lost in her own thoughts, her memories.

“Thank you for sharing that with me.” Another kiss on her temple, lingering this time. “Is that why you needed the hug? Not that I’m complaining. I’ll hug you whenever you need a hug. Or two. Or a cuddle.” He draws her even closer and she lets him.

“Should we be doing this?”

“Watching a movie?”

“Cuddling.”

“Why not?” He knows why she’s asking. They only ever do this when one of them is sick or dying, hurt or wounded. None of these apply tonight.

“I should leave.”

“Do you have to?”

“No, but… I should.” She turns to look at him. How easy it would be to lean forward and kiss her. But he doesn’t. Instead he smiles at her and touches her nose.

“You should,” he says, because he ruined her Christmas last year. It’s been a string of bad Christmases and it won’t happen again this year. He takes her hands into his and helps her stand up. The expression on her face is unreadable.

“You want me to leave?”

“Not at all,” he admits. “I never want you to leave, Scully. But you should spend Christmas with your family. Reminisce about fireplaces with your mom. Bake cookies, laugh, sing - whatever you and your family do.” New tears pool in her eyes, but she doesn’t look sad at all.

“If I asked you to join me you’d politely decline.” It’s a fact and they both know it. Mulder nods, looks away. “Can I have one more hug before I leave?” Scully asks, shyness creeping into her voice.

“Of course.” She fits perfectly into his arms, he thinks. He closes his eyes, committing this moment to memory.

“Mulder?” She whispers.

“Hm?”

“What are you doing New Year’s Eve?” He laughs into her hair. Looks like he has a date.


End file.
